disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
George Lucas
George Walton Lucas Jr. is an American film producer, screenwriter, director, and entrepreneur. He was the founder, chairman, and chief executive officer of Lucasfilm Ltd. before selling the company to the Walt Disney Company on October 30, 2012. He is best known as the creator of the space opera franchise Star Wars and the archaeologist character Indiana Jones in the franchise of the same name. Lucas is one of the American film industry's most financially successful directors and producers, with an estimated net worth of $4.1 billion as of 2012. He was named a Disney Legend in 2015. Trivia *He attended the grand opening of Disneyland in 1955. *He did not direct The Empire Strikes Back or Return of the Jedi, but he did come up with the stories. *He created and executive produced Star Wars: The Clone Wars series, including the 2008 movie. *He served as a creative consultant for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *Though he is not actually involved in Star Wars Rebels, he helped design Kessel in Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. *According to Supervising director and executive producer of Star Wars Rebels Dave Filoni, George loved the Star Wars Rebels premiere. *He made a cameo in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. *Lucas is credited in every on screen Star Wars production: **He created and executive produced Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. **He executive produced Star Wars: The Clone Wars film. **He has co-written and executive produced all six original Star Wars films. **He directed Episode I-III and IV. **In the end credits of Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars he is credited under "Based on Characters by George Lucas". **He was credited for creating Star Wars Rebels. **He served as a creative consultant for Star Wars: The Force Awakens as well credited for creating Star Wars. **He was credited as the creator of Star Wars in Rogue One, The Last Jedi, and The Mandalorian. *He attended the opening of Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge. *He is mentioned in Jessie as being a good friend of Morgan Ross. Gallery Dave Filoni George Lucas.jpg|George Lucas with Dave Filoni in March 2008. George Lucas 66ème Festival de Venise (Mostra).jpg|George Lucas with John Lasseter in August 2009. George Lucas 67th Golden Globes.jpg|George Lucas arrives at the 67th annual Golden Globes in January 2010. George Lucas Tribeca15.jpg|George Lucas attending the 2015 Tribeca Film Fest. George Lucas SW Force Awakens premiere.jpg|George Lucas at premiere of Star Wars: The Force Awakens in December 2015. George Lucas at Star Wars 40th Anniversary.jpg|George Lucas speaks onstage during the Star Wars 40th Anniversary celebration at Orange County Convention Center in Orlando in April 2017. George Lucas SW Solo premiere.jpg|George Lucas at premiere of Solo: A Star Wars Story in May 2018. es:George Lucas fr:George Lucas pl:George Lucas pt-br:George Lucas Category:1940s births Category:Directors Category:Star Wars Category:Indiana Jones Category:Producers Category:Males Category:Captain EO Category:Lucasfilm Category:Strange Magic (film) Category:National Medal of Arts Winners Category:Disney Legends Category:Authors Category:Pixar Category:People from California Category:Screenwriters Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:People Category:Epcot Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:American people Category:Fox Category:Film Editors